World Of Our Own
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: A songfic to Westlife's "World Of Our Own" Who's the couple? It's a mystery! Find out by reading. And you'll have to read to the end to find out! Don't forget to review!


Author's Note: I know I was saying how I was only going to concentrate on "Keep Me, I'm Yours" and "Trish Stratus: Diva Wanted Dead" but I couldn't resist. The song is "World Of Our Own" by Westlife. I don't own them or the song, even though I wouldn't mind owning a couple of them. The lead singer is pretty hot. LoL...Anyways! I don't own any of the wrestlers in this either...and I'm not telling you who it is. Well, not right now anyways! Done in one POV...  
  
*You make me feel funny,   
  
When you come around,   
  
Yeah that's what I found out honey,   
  
What am I doing without you?*  
  
There he stood, all 5'9" of him. He was a small guy, but he had a lot of spunk. His blonde hair was neatly kept and I admired it. I watched as he hung out with some of the guys backstage, laughing. His smile caught the light of the room perfectly and I couldn't help, but feel all giddy inside. Why was this happening? He used to be just a friend to me and now all these new feelings have flooded into my system, taking me over. I don't know if he feels the same way about me though. I mean, we've known each other for the longest time and if I told him, would I ruin it? Wait, he's coming. He looked so great, just walking over here in his black shirt and blue pants. He was leaving the group and coming towards me. ME!  
  
"Hey you." He had this little southern drawl, which I found really cute.  
  
"Hey. How's it going?" I asked, trying to stay calm. It was incredibly hard because he was so close to me, yet he felt so far.  
  
"Pretty good. After the show, a couple of superstars and divas are headed to the clubs. You want to come along?" He asked. Oh my god! He was inviting me along. It was really exciting. We were friends, but he was inviting me along with his other friends. I wanted to jump out of my seat and cheer, but I had to keep my cool. I smiled at him.  
  
"Sure." I replied, taking a deep breath. It was hard to keep calm.  
  
"Cool. I'll see you around. Later." He said, walking off. He gave me a wave and I waved back. I could not help, but give myself a smug smile. I couldn't wait for tonight.  
  
*You make me feel happy,   
  
When I leave you behind ,  
  
It plays on my mind now honey,   
  
What am I doing without you?*  
  
I jumped up from my chair and almost skipped over to my locker room. I could tell that some of the others noticed that I was in an extremely happy mood. Torrie Wilson approached me, a grin on her face. "Hey! You seem extra happy." She said, taking a sip out of her bottled water. I gave her a wide grin.  
  
"He invited me to go to the club tonight!" I told her. Torrie's eyes went wide. She knew who I was talking about. Why? Because Torrie Wilson was the only diva I confided in. She was a great friend.  
  
"That's awesome! Are you going to tell him tonight?" She asked. My mood went from happy to hesistant in a matter of seconds. I then replied,  
  
"I don't know. I'm really scared. Should I?"  
  
"Yes!" Torrie exlaimed, nodding. "Hun, I've got to get ready for the costume contest. Later!" She called, walking off.  
  
"Bye Torrie!" I called back, waving to the blonde diva. I then continued my journey in the hallways, but quickly came to a stop when I stopped outside of *his* locker room. I could hear a muffled voice from the other side of the door. The conversation seemed one-sided. He was probably on the phone. I pressed my ear against the door, trying to get a better listen.  
  
"I'm going out tonight, Pookie....No...Yes...Okay, I'll talk to you later. I love you, Pookie. Bye!" He then hung up. I looked around, mortified. Was my man already attached? How could this be?! I was one of his good friends and he didn't have the nerve to tell me! I decided that I couldn't take it anymore and ran outside.  
  
*Took for granted everything we had,   
  
As if I'd find someone,   
  
Who's just like you...*  
  
I hid from the other people who were just arriving at the arena, Kurt Angle and Brock Lesnar. I found a small spot on the grass and sat down. It was a bit chilly, but it seemed like the only place where I could be alone. I looked up at the clouds, which were a little grey. I frowned. How could he have someone?  
  
"I'm such a screw-up. I thought we could be together." I said to myself quietly.  
  
*We got a little world of our own,   
  
I'll tell you things that no one else knows,  
  
I let you in where no-one else goes,   
  
What am I doing without you?   
  
And all of the things I've been looking for,   
  
Have always been here outside of my door,   
  
And all of the time I'm looking for something new,   
  
What am I doing without you?*  
  
I continued to think about how my dreams were shattered about being with this guy. I should've known that he would have someone! Why did I have to be so stupid? I hit myself in the head. I laid my back against the cold grass and placed my hands behind my head. I looked my brown eyes up at the sky and began thinking about him.  
  
Later that night, everybody was getting ready to go to the clubs. I was in the locker room, trying to put together my best outfit. I went through everything in my suitcase, which was a lot. I practically littered the floor with my clothes. The people coming in were astonished. "Hey! You've got a lot of clothes!" One person exclaimed. I looked up at them from my position on the floor.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." I replied, sounding very catty. I wasn't in the best of moods and they saw it. They left me alone. I continued to dig through my suitcase until I came across the perfect outfit. A pair of dark blue jeans and a white sleeveless shirt that hugged me in the right places. I put that on and a pair of black shoes. After doing my hair, which I just tied back I was ready. When I stepped out of the locker room, I saw the people waiting for me. The girls had their arms crossed and the guys were just aimlessly looking around. *He* looked right at me.  
  
"Finally!" Stephanie McMahon exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry. I had clothes trouble." I apologized. The others nodded and we headed into our cars to get to the club. I got the fanatasic privilege of riding in *his* car. I was so excited. It was only us in the car, like he was reading my mind about me wanting us to be alone. When he started driving, he continued to shift his attention from the road to me. I really didn't say anything, I just smiled. I couldn't say anything. I was way too nervous.   
  
When we came to a red light, he placed his hand on mine. I could feel the goosebumps forming. His thumb began caressing the front of my hand and he looked at me, a special glint in his eyes.  
  
*Well I guess I'm ready,   
  
For settling down,   
  
And fooling around is over,   
  
And I swear that it's true,   
  
No buts or maybes,   
  
When I'm falling down,   
  
There's always someone who saves me,   
  
And girl it's you...*  
  
I looked at him, about to die from shock. Was he touching my hand? Oh my god...he was.  
  
*Funny how life can be so surprising,   
  
I'm just realising what you do...*  
  
He gazed into my eyes and his lips began to move, as if he was either about to say something or about to kiss me. He got stopped by the honking of horns. He looked behind him, took his hand off of mine and began driving again. He suddenly looked serious, as if his full concentration was on the road. I looked out the window, thinking about the small moment we just had. It was awesome. I began to imagine *us* together.  
  
*We got a little world of our own,   
  
I'll tell you things that no one else knows,   
  
I let you in where no-one else goes,   
  
What am I doing without you?   
  
And all of the things I've been looking for,   
  
Have always been here outside of my door,   
  
And all of the time I'm looking for something new,   
  
What am I doing without you?*  
  
Ten minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot of the club. Out the window, I could see Torrie Wilson and Billy Kidman getting out of their car. They shared a passionate kiss under the stars. Oh, I wish I was able to share that passion with him. It was my biggest wish. I watched a couple of others step out of their cars, mostly the younger superstars and divas of SmackDown! Stephanie McMahon, Nidia and Jamie Noble were all heading towards the door. I realized, am I alone in this car? I looked over at the driver's seat and there he still was, watching me. "Are we going to get out of this car?" I asked.  
  
"Not if you don't want to." He replied. I could feel myself getting weak in the knees. It was now or never.  
  
*Well it's feeling right now,  
  
So let's do it right now,   
  
Praying that some how,   
  
You will understand the way,   
  
It's feeling right now baby somehow,   
  
I won't let this slip away...*  
  
Before anything else could happen, I leaned over from my seat to his and kissed him. He took it in, and after a few seconds he began kissing me back. I broke it apart, just realizing that this man could have a girlfriend. "Wait, what about Pookie?" I asked, withdrawling myself from him. He looked confused for a second, before taking in what I had just said. He laughed.  
  
"Pookie is my grandma's nickname." He told me. I smiled. He then kissed me and now it was my turn to take it in. I kissed him back, my back leaning against the door. After a passionate kiss, I pulled apart and looked up at him. I could see that his eyes sparkled and I could feel mine sparkling too. "I love you, Shannon Moore. I want us to be together forever. In a world of our own." He smiled and replied,  
  
"I love you too, Matt Hardy. In a world of our own."  
  
*We got a little world of our own,   
  
I'll tell you things that no one else knows,   
  
I let you in where no-one else goes,   
  
What am I doing without you?  
  
And all of the things I've been looking for,   
  
Have always been here outside of my door,   
  
And all of the time I'm looking for something new,   
  
What am I doing without you?* 


End file.
